


Slime rancher things

by orphan_account



Category: Slime Rancher (Video Game)
Genre: Bea is like chell from portal in a way, Beatrix doesn't talk much, Casey is agender, Mochi is high-key a lesbian, Other, i think that's everyone - Freeform, slime invasions are a thing I'll explain eventually, tags will be updated as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: written painfully from my ps3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Slime rancher things

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 6 weeks since my charger broke and not having a way to contact my friends is killing me,   
> so I'll try writing this from my ps3,  
> It's taken over an hour and I haven't even started writing,  
> this is not gonna be fun but I'll keep trying

Bea was getting really frustrated with these tangle slimes.

At first, she thought she could leave them near other slime corrals, which was quite reasonable when you have every other dlime in existence living peacefully next to each other. That belief was quickly dashed as she saw one of the tangle largos grab a plort from another corral, turning the entire tangle corral into tars. 

This is not the last time something like this would happen, unfortunately. The second time it happened, Bea was going to feed them, but didn't pay attention to which slot the food was in, and accidentally fed them plorts instead. That was not a good day for Bea, but we won't get into that today. Eventually, Bea had drones in evey expansion of her side of The Far, Far Range. This gave her more time to explore and help her neighbors, though they were pretty far away, but it mostly gave her time to think.

She pondered over many things, things that had happened and things that could happen.   
She wondered about how's, why's, what ifs.  
She thought about Casey, and wondered if they remembered her, if they missed her.  
She thought about how far away from anyone she was.

It wasn't uncommon for her to get lost in her mind and memories. She often realized she was somewhere on the ranch, but didn't remember going there, so she was startled when she got bit by a tar. After throwing it into the slime sea, she realized she was in the tangle part of her ranch, but there were a bunch of dervish slimes everywhere, eating all the food ment for the tangle largos. When she looked around, she realized there were no longer any tangle slimes, just a bunch of dervish and tars.

She went to bed early that day.

**Author's Note:**

> this would be so much better if Ihad a usb keyboard so I could write faster.   
> comments appreciated, but I probably won't be able to reply.


End file.
